Three years later
by sibunafabina2000
Summary: Tara left at the beginning of third year, two weeks after a party. She left a with all of her teachers and friends knowing why. Three years after she left, Kat and Ben have a child, Abigail and Ethan are expecting. When Kat comes to Tara's with Christian, Tara is forced to tell a secret she wasn't expecting to tell him for years. Rated T just to be safe. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello, this is my third fanfic, but my first about Dance Academy. And btw, I am still writing my other story, sorry i am taking so long to write it, i wrote some of it but i have MAJOR writers block. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review on that story if you read it. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review on this story too, tell me if you like it tell me if you hate it, love it, if i should re-write it. Anyway I got bored and couldn't think of anything for Nina's back, so I wrote this. Dance Academy is my fav show right now, and Tara and Chistian are my fav couple and if you like it then i will write more but the story will be like 7 chapter-maybe 20 chapter. I don't know. Anyway please PLEASE REVIEW. And ANY questions you have i will answer. And a lot will be answered later if i continue.**_

**Chapter 1**

Tara Webster was packing her bags to leave the academy for good. She had to leave now. She couldn't dance anymore, she probably will never become a professional dancer now. And it was all because of one night at a party. Everyone will probably get detention. She was in third year and has to drop out and go to a normal school. She was leaving with only Kat, Ben, Grace, Abigail, Ethan and the teachers knowing why. She was going to stay on the farm for awhile till she could move to a different town ad get a job and graduate high school.

"I'll miss you T." Kat said sitting next to Tara on her bed.

"I will miss you too, but we can always talk on the phone." Tara says with a disapointed smile. "And you can come to visit me."

"Sorry about the Prix Tara." Grace says walking into thre room, with Ben and Ethan following.

"It's okay Grace." Tara says but Grace still feels guilty, but Tara is still a little angry about Grace dancing The Red Shoes in the Prix. Abigail then walks in. Tara and Abigail have become closer since the Prix.

Before Tara leaves, they all have group hug. Her parents were on their way to pick her up and take her home. She made sure she hadn't left anything behind. Then Miss. Raine told Tara to come outside with her. "I will be right back." Tara tells them and goes with Miss. Raine.

"Tara, you have done very good here at the academy, I have asked if it is possible when your child is born and you are older, you could get in the Company if there is a place open." She tells her. Taras smile was as wide as possible.

"Thank you much Miss. Raine."

"You are welcome, but don't tell anyone until it does happen."  
"Okay!" Tara says as her parents come. She goes to get her bags and to say goodbye to everyone and leaves. Her parents weren't extremly mad at her to where they hate her, but were very disapointed. She still would talk to Christian, but wouldn't tell him anything about the baby. No one else would tell him was to afriad that he wouldn't want anything to do with the baby and was afraid that it would ruin the possibilty of him getting into the company.

**3 years later**

"Mummy wake up!" Tara woke up to one of her twins little voices.

"Okay Justice what do you and Destiny want for breakfast?" Tara asks her two 3 year old twin daughters. They were identical but Justice had Taras green eyes and Destiny has Christians brown ones. They both had a mix of Christians brown hair and of Tara's ginger red hair. Tara had a phone call from Miss. Raine and she said that she got into the company just like she said would possibly happen 3 years ago.

"We want, um, candy and ice cweam!" Destiny told her 20 year old mother.

"We can get that later when aunt Kat comes. How about eggs and bacon?" Tara says.

"Yes pwease. And when will Kat come?" Justice asks.

"About noon." Tara tells her and starts breakfast. When breakfast was givin to the twins they ate it all, and fast.

The doorbell rang and their little chihuahua puppy the twins had gotten from their grandparents started barking. The twins named her Skittles after their favorite candy. Kat lived kind of far away and the twins birthday was on Sunday and it was now Thursday.

"Skittles down!" Tara told the jumping dog and it obeyed. "KAT!" Tara exlaimed as she opened the door. Tara and Kat hugged each other tightly cause they haven't seen each other since Christmas and it was now summer.

"Hey T, I missed you. Oh and before you get mad I brought a tag along so," she points to the twins and whispers " I would tell them to go to their room for awhile. And quietly."

"Um, okay." Tara goes and whispers to the girls to go to their room and watch tv in there and they do as she says. "Okay who did you bring?" Kat pulls an arm and a guy she wasn't expecting to see for awhile was at her door.

"Hey training bra! How are you?" Christian asks. Tara became pale and her eyes met his. She looked away to Kat and brought her to a different room to talk to her.

"Christian you can come in." Tara tells him. He walks in and shuts the door as Tara and Kat go to her room.

"Okay, Kat why is he here?"

"He wanted to see you. He overheard me talking to Ben when he was visting us. We said that we were coming to see you and he asked if he could come too."

"Oh and you say yes to him? And Where is Ben?"

"Well we did say no, but he kept begging and said he wanted to see you really bad we just said yes. And Ben is coming later, he had to take Skylar to her docters appointment, she hasn't been well. Me and Ben hope she doesn't have leukemia." Ben and Kat got married and had a daughter who is now one.

"Okay well what are we telling Christian about Justice and Destiny?"

"I don't know say you are watching your cousins or something."

"But they are three I left three years ago. And they will say that I am their mum Kat. Should I just tell him the truth?"

"I don't know it is what you want to do. But he will find out sooner or later."

"I will choose later then." Tara says. "Oh and can you get and ice cream? Justice and Destiny wanted some and get some for me too."

"Okay." Before she gets the girls she asks Christian if he wants ice cream.

Kat leaves with the girls through the back door so Christian won't see them, and leaves Tara and Christain alone.

"You can sit down." Tara tells Christian who is still standing. He sits down on the sofa by Tara and she acts natural and turns the television on. Blue's Clues was on because the last time the tv was turned on was yesterday when the twins were watching it and the channel didn't change.

"You watch Blue's Clues?" Christian asks with a grin

"No,uh my tv will put on random channels sometimes, or it was my um, uh cousins. I have been watching them while their parents are at away for their anniversary." Tara tells him. Tara turns off the tv because there is nothing to watch and they just talk. After awhile, Kat and the twins come in the front door. The twins run in with ice cream covered faces and start making a mess of their toys which only happens when they are hyper. And an ice cream cone would not get them this hyper.

"Kat, what did you do to them? Their mom is going to kill you." Tara says through clenched teeth. And Kat knew that when she said "Their mom" she ment herself.

" They got a lot of sprinkles and then they got candy. I couldn't say no." Kat said and you could tell she felt guilty.

"Destiny, Justice come here." Tara told them from the kitchen. She cleaned their faces and they went back to playing with their toys that they would have to clean up later. And they still didn't notice Christian.

Kat, Christian and Tara just sat and talked for awhile till Ben came with Skylar. "Kat can you come here for a minute?" Ben asks her. Kat with Ben in the hallway and Kat seemed really worried.

"Kat, the docters said that she does have leukemia. But they said that she might be able to get over it. I did, so she could too." Ben told Kat. Kat started to cry and Ben held her in his arms.

"Ben, I don't want her to die though. What if she doesn't beat it?" Kat says through sobs but Christian Tara or the children couldn't hear them. The doorbell went off again and Tara gave Skylar to Christian and answered the door.

"Hi Abigail, Ethan." Tara said to the two newly weds, who had a baby on the way.

"Hi." Abigail said and hugged Tara. Abigails wasn't very far along, so her stomach wasn't very big.

"ABBIE! ETHAN!" Both twins yelled, still hyper, but didn't bother Skylar. Grace came in after them and the twins were excited about that as well. Their grandparents were't coming till the next day.

Kat and Ben came back from the hallway. Kat had red eyes and her mascara was ruined. Kat took Skylar and sat in a chair by the sofa and held her child and kissed her forehead softly. Tara guessed that Skylar had leukemia which made Tara's stomach drop. Then she was tapped on the arm by Destiny.

"Mummy, I tired." She told her mother it was about time for the twins to go to bed.

"Okay sweet heart. I will read you and Justice a bedtime story." Tara said kissing Destiny's forehead, forgetting Christian was there. She noticed what she has said in front of him and what just happened with Destiny. She didn't say anything else and nobody else was paying attention to them they were all just talking.

Tara put Justice and destiny in their white and black fleur designed beds in thier purple and and gray painted room. They wanted to listen to the story Sleeping Beauty. Tara read them the story from a story book. She didn't know that Christian was outside the door listening to her tell the story. The twins didn't know either, even though the door was wide open. When Tara finished the story, the girls were already asleep and she put the book on the book shelf in their room. She saw Christian by the door and froze she didn't know what to tell him about the twins. She just walked past him into the living room and saw that Kat and Ben had put Skylar to bed and then they went to bed as well in one of the guest rooms.

We all watch tv for a few hours till Abigail and Ethan go to bed. Then it is just Grace and Christian and Tara. They watched a movie and when it was finished Grace went in one of empty guest rooms, and there was only one more empty guest room and that was for Taras parents.

"I better go now."Christian said to Tara probably meaning he was leaving. " I don't want to be rude and sleep on your sofa in your parents guest room I am just going to go home. Bye Tara. Christian says as he gets his jacket he wears while riding his motorcycle.

"You don't have to Christian you can stay if you want. I don't mind you sleeping on the sofa."

"No, it's okay I am just going to go home."

"But it's late. You shouldn't be riding this late. You look tired."

"No I will go home Tara. I don't want to sleep on a sofa."

"Christian, just stay you can sleep with me, I guess. And besides we need to talk about some things anyway."

"Tara I don't-" Christian was cut of by Tara saying "Please, we need to talk."

"Fine." Christian says putting his jacket back in the nearly empty coat closet. Tara showed him where her room was and gave him some of her dads old pjs from the last time he was there and they just sat on the bed.

"So, What did you want to talk about?" Christian asked Tara in an unhappy tone. She looked at him in the eyes and he looked at her.

"I was hoping you would start with the talking. It is kinda hard to say what I want to. So just ask me a question you want to know."

"Why did you _really_ leave the academy?"

"I told you over the phone. My parents needed me back on the farm." Tara said, trying her best for him not to tell she was lying.

" Why did Destiny call you 'mummy'?"

" They, are uh, here a lot. They hardly get to be with their mum so she calls me that." Tara said still not wanting to tell Christian the real reason why for both questions.

"Tara stop lying. Just tell me the truth." Christain says cleary not beliving what Tara was telling him.

"Okay. Fine. I left because of the twins. I am their biological mother. Are you happy now?" Tara says annoyed.

"Yes. But who is their father?" Tara stayed quiet. "Tara, who is their father?" He asked again.

"Do you remember that party at the beginning of third year?" Tara asks.

"Yes, why?" Christian asks her.

" I woke up with," Tara says really slowly "Uh,... I woke up with um,... well, _you_, beside me." Tara says still slowly and quietly,not looking Christian in the eye. But he heard every word. Then there was a small knock on the door, and then it opened.

"Mummy, we scared we want to sleep wif you." Justice tells her with Destiny behind her. Tara nods her head ok, and puts the twins up on the big king sized bed. The bed was big enough for all of them. the twins slep by each other with Tara beside Christian and Justice beside Tara.

Tara mouthed ' We will finish this conversation later' and went to sleep. Christian didn't go to sleep for awhile though. He was up all night shocked by what

Tara told him about the party.

_**like it, hate it, love should re-write tell me and i wil hopefully update Nina's back and this story soon. This story if you like it Nina's back maybe about a week to a month. PLEASE REVIEW  
**__**REVIEW_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I have finally updated this story. I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to update, and I finally did. Sorry i didn't update sooner, I was busy and always got sidetracked, but I would work on the chapter whenever I could. My dad made me do a million chores while my mom made a mess painting on the floor and paint would get on the floor, which made it harder for me to finish my chores, because I was doing the dishes and my mom was in the kitchen, then I was doing the laundry for everyone, and plus my mom has a friend staying for a few days, so I do all of their laundry. And I sleep in really late and I keep watching musical movies for some reason. And did anyone see Teen Beach Movie, all of the songs are stuck in my head. I am still writing the next chapter to Nina's Back. Review please.**_

Christian's pov

"So, I am their biological father?" I ask Tara as we walk out of the cafe. Tara nods her head, yes. "Why didn't you tell me." I ask still in shock that Tara left because she was pregnant with my children.  
" I was afraid you wouldn't want them and we were still in school. I wanted you to graduate at the academy. Christian, I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was afraid you would hate me for not telling you." " Tara, I would never hate you for that. I am very shocked and upset that no one has told me, but I don't hate you." I tell her truthfully. " And I would never leave!"  
She is now looking in my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. And I guess she belived me. "Ok. I think we should tell Destiny and Justice tonight."  
"Ok how are we going to do that?" I ask her She stops walking and bites her lip." I don't know just tell them their turning three, I don't think that they will be that mad or anything."  
"Okay, so tonight, when?" "Um, we can go to the beach." She says. "Okay sure." I say. As we were walking, there were families. Most with kids that were about the same age as the twins. I want Tara and me to be like those families, with Destiny and Justice. I still have feelings for Tara after three years. Tara must have been talking because when I looked at her she was in the middle of telling me something. " Should we just get them after lunch, and get it over with sooner because maybe they can swim and play in the sand before the sun is down?" "Uh, yeah."

Tara's pov

We finally got back to my house. Me and Christian have been walking for about two hour with out a break.  
Kat was making lunch when we got there and when she was done she went to her room crying. Ben followed her I could hear her sobbing from her room, that wasn't that far from the dining room. I heard the sobbing stop and Ben came out saying that she fell asleep. I would have gone in there, but when she went to her room, Justice wouldn't let me go anywhere and made me watch tv with her. And then Ben walked in saying she fell asleep and not to go in there.  
After awhile, it was about 1pm now, so i told Destiny and Justice to get their bathing suits on and I got on mine. Christian didn't have anything to wear exept what he wore last night. He went to his house and promised that he would come back. I trusted him enough for him to go alone. It took him an hour to get back with clothes and more thing and this time he came in his car. A black 2004 BMW 325I.  
While he was gone all me and the twins did was play outside. We were driving my car, a silver 2009 Lexus Rx 350.  
When we got to the beach, I put sunscreen on Destiny and Justice then the ran to the shore. We sat not far from them.  
"Lets tell them when we leave." I tell Christian. He agrees and then Destiny and Justice come up to me.  
"Mummy, come wif us!" Justice squeals. I get up and go with them. I play in the water with them and play in the sand for a little bit, till I noticed Christian was watching us.  
"Christian, come here!" I tell him. I didn't need to yell because he wasn't that far to where he couldn't hear me. He nods his head 'no', I walk over to him and stand in front of him with my hands on my hips.  
"What?" He looks up at me.  
"Come on! You can't sit here the entire time we are here." I tell him. "Fine! I'll go." He says and stands up. We go back by the the twins who were playing in the sand. After an hour of being in the water and playing in the sand and building sand castles, we are leaving. "Should we tell them now?" I whisper to Christian while we are walking away from the shore. " Yeah." He tells me and he seems nervous. I am totally nervous, I have tell my almost 3 year olds who their father is. I have no idea if they will act dramatic, but I don't think they will be all dramatic because they are only three, but still. I am just going to tell them now and get it over with. "Destiny, Justice. I have something to tell you something important."I tell them and they stare at me with blank faces. "Um, Christian is your father." I tell them and they look at each other then at Christian. They ran over to him and hug him. Christian looked suprised beacuse they came to him so fast, then a small smile come across his face.  
My phone starts to ring. It's Grace. "Hey!" I answer.  
"Hey, your parents are here." "Okay, I'll be there soon." I say. "Bye!" I hang up and we leave.

_** Ok, I didn't really like this chapter,I didn't really check it much but I did read it like twice to check the spelling and how I said everything. I know I have used the word shocked a lot. I will probably update Nina's back before Three Years Later. And if anyone has a better name then Nina's back, tell me please you can all tell me and the top 5 i like best, I will have you vote. I never really liked the name to that story. Anyway,Please review. They help me want to write more and if you have any ideas, if i like the idea for, I might use it. If I don't use your Idea, it doesn't always mean I don't like it, It may just be it isn't want the plot of the story is same for Nina's back. And Thanks so much for you reviewing.**_


End file.
